I Choose You
by screamkyu
Summary: no summary, just read


**i choose you**

**cast : WONKYU**

©screamkyu

**based on superjunior photo update, when our beloved kyuhyun look so tired under siwon arm**

Ini hari minggu, dan kyuhyun tidak punya jadwal di radio star maupun perform di acara music, jadilah ia berencana untuk mengajak changmin dan minho pergi bersama. Ia rindu berkumpul dengan duo kyu-line itu dan kebetulan changmin yang biasanya sibuk di Jepang sedang libur sekarang. Ia tersenyum senang seharian karna membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia makan bersama kedua partner in food itu. Sambil bersenandung pelan ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan memilih pakaian santainya, cuaca di korea sedang dingin sekarang jadi dia memilih sweater sederhana saja,yang penting ia merasa hangat.

Suara pesan masuk di smartphonenya membuat perhatian kyuhyun teralihkan, nada khusus yang ia pasang untuk siwon sedikit mengingatkannya kalau siwon saat ini juga sedang libur. Ia membuka peasan tersebut, siwon mengajaknya makan malam berdua. Kening kyuhyun langsung menyatu, berpikir keras menimbang-nimbang hatinya ingin pergi bersama siapa. Ia ingin pergi dengan siwon tapi itu berarti travelling makanan bersama kyu-line harus batal, mana bisa! Changmin hanya sebentar di korea, minho juga harus pulang kerumah besok.

"kalau aku mengajak siwon hyung untuk bergabung bersama kami ia pasti akan merasa sedih, aku pasti akan mengacuhkannya kalau bertemu changmin dan minho" ia mengetuk-ngetukkan hp-nya ke kepalanya sambil terus bergumam "tapi kalau pun mau diajak mengobrol bersama kami dia tak kan mengerti, dia kan buta game"

Merasa kesal karna tak menemukan solusi yang tepat ia melempar tubuh basahnya ke kasur,melupakan kalau ia hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bawahnya "aiiisssssh… kenapa waktu libur mereka harus sama?" kyuhyun mengusap-usap rambutnya kesal. Memejamkan matanya ia mengambil napas dalam, mau tak mau keputusan harus tetap diambil walaupun itu berarti harus ada yang kecewa malam ini.

Sejenak berpikir ia pun memilih bersama kyu-line saja "siwon pasti mengerti kalau aku menjelaskan kepadanya. Ya.. ia pasti mengerti, lagipula ia kan mencintaiku mana mungkin dia tahan marah kepadaku. Kkkk kau memang hebat cho kyuhyun" kali ini kekesalannya berganti gumaman penuh percaya diri.

Ia tak sadar saja kalau dari tadi ada yang mendengar semuanya, siapa? Tentu saja kekasihnya, siwon, dan lihatlah bibir siwon sudah mengerucut kesal mendengar kau lebih memilih kyu-line mu tuan cho! Hentak kaki siwon lah yang membuat kyuhyun sadar kalau dia tak sendirian, begitu kepalanya menoleh matanya langsung membulat.

"si..w…"

"kau jahat kyu,kau kan tau aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa lau lebih memilih pergi bersama changmin?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, siwon tampak tak bersahabat dan moodnya sedang buruk. Ia mendekat, mencoba membujuk tapi siwon malah menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan.

"kau kan tau kyu kalau aku sengaja mengambil libur agar bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu? Saat manager bilang kau senggang minggu ini aku berusaha agar bisa libur, jadi kita bisa berdua. Ku piker kau ingin liburan denganku. Tapi… tapi kau malah memilih bersama changmin"

Tatapan siwon berubah, penuh luka. Dan kyuhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah. "apa kau tau? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam romantis untukmu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya!"

"tapi kau kan tau kalau aku sudah menunggu lama agar bisa berkumpul bersama mereka hyung… kami juga sudah merencanakan malam ini jauh-jauh hari. Kau yang salah karna mendadak memberi kabar" dan mata siwon melebar demi mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Moodnya semakin buruk sekarang.

"jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku?" siwon menggeram kesal, nada tinggi dalam suaranya tak bisa ia hindari "baiklah… pergilah bersama mereka dan bersenang-senanglah. Aku menyesal telah berharap kau akan memilihku" dan lelaki kekar itu pun berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sudah menatapnya tak percaya, siwon marah padanya. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari yang ia bayangkan.

Masih dengan memakai handuk ia berlari menyusul siwon, merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya tepat sebelum siwon membuka pintu depan, "maaf… aku tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu hyung… maaf" ia terisak, ya kyuhyun kadang sangat kesal saat menyadari bahwa egonya akan melemah jika berkaitan dengan hyung tampannya ini, tembok kedewasaan yang telah lama ia bangun seakan runtuh jika itu bersama siwon.

Sentuhan hangat dilengannya membuat isakannya semakin keras, ia merindukan sentuhan ini. Kini mereka saling berhadapan dan pipinya direngkuh oleh tangan-tangan siwon. Saat matanya beradu pandang dengan iris gelap itu ia semakin menangis. "siwon maafkan aku…" bahunya bergetar keras.

"kyu… hey lihat aku… aku tau kau ingin bertemu teman-temanmu tapi bisakah kau memikirkanku juga? Aku hanya dua hari disini, sayang. Kau memiliki libur seminggu ini, apakah aku tak bisa meminta waktumu sekitar dua jam? Setelah ini aku tak kan melarangmu pergi dengan mereka."

"hyung…. Iya kita akan makan malam, aku akan batalkan pergi dengan changminnya tapi jangan marah padaku. Hiks.."

"sungguh?"

"hm hm.. aku akan sms chwang nanti…"

"baiklah… maafkan aku oke? Aku tau aku bersikap egois saat ini, tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu kyu"

"hmm aku mengerti, kau kan sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonaku" kyuhyun terkekeh geli saat menyadari kalimatnya, dasar. Namun mau tak mau itu membuat siwon tertawa juga, lagipula kyuhyun benar ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan kini ia sudah kecanduan akan kekasih gembilnya ini.

"oke.. sekarang bersiap-siaplah sementara aku menyusun makan malam yang baru untuk kita,kau sudah merusak kejutanku" siwon menghapus jejak air mata dipipi mulus itu lalu mengecupnya dalam.

Saat kyuhyun berbalik menuju kamar itulah seorang choi siwon baru menyadari kalau kekasihnya nyaris telanjang bulat selama pertengkaran mereka tadi. Ia menatap tubuh belakang kyuhyun, o o sepertinya ada yang bereaksi di bawah sana. "ng…baby.." suara siwon berubah penuh geraman tertahan dan sedikit berat.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatapnya, dengan mata polos yang mengerjap bingung saat melihat wajahnya yang memerah "ya hyung?" dan suara merdu itu… oh Tuhan, kyu.. kau adalah penyebab kematian siwon sekarang.

Dengan langkahpenuh nafsu siwon mendekat, memeluk kyuhyun guna merapatkan tubuh bawah mereka, perlahan kepalanya bergerak maju menuju telinga kyuhyun dan menjilatnya mesra sebelum berkata "ku pikir makan malamnya tetap harus dibatalkan…" kini lidahnya telah menelusuri leher kyuhyun "karna kau tampak lebih mengenyangkan jika terhidang dengan terbuka seperti ini… sayanng" dan sebelum kyuhyun sempat bersuara siwon menariknya menuju kamar.

Kalian pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi, benarkan? Yang pasti kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat lelah ke esokan harinya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar tersenyum dalam foto bersama.

ini apa? yasudahlah...

maafkan typo yang bertebaran, salahkan saya yang terlalu malas buat edit ulang. hehe

**Lullaby man chap one di update**

regards : screamkyu


End file.
